Red Lantern Hulk vs Green Lantern Thor
by 010011100110111101100010011011
Summary: Dr. Doom unleashes the Hulk as a Red Lantern and finds some power rings for himself. It is up to the Justice League and the Avengers to gear up and stop them both.


Because of his insatiable lust for power, Dr. Doom sits around his castle all day for months planning, trying to figure out how he can get his hands on not just one but multiple lantern rings. The green lantern corps members are chosen by telepaths, so they no doubt deny him. Therefore a green ring is unlikely unless he can defeat the elders. As of right now he can't. But the Sinestro corps is chosen by Sinestro alone, and Sinestro is also corrupt at heart. But he is not a telepath and may not even know of Doom's existence, so Victor Von Doom must grab Sinestro's attention by force. To do this Doom can do one of two things; he can stir up great fearful commotion on earth and hope Sinestro notices, or he can go to Sinestro in person. The first option runs the risk not only the Avengers resisting him but the Justice Leave as well. Captain America and Thor he can handle, but heroes with such concentrated power like Superman or Martian Manhunter would most likely find a way. This only leaves for facing Sinestro in person, so Doom leaves his Latverian castle. He can fly. He knows the way there. Why didn't he do this before?

Once on the planetary base, he does as he has planned. When he is attacked by corps members he simply swats them off like insects. Eventually he faces Sinestro himself. Armed with radioactive gauntlets and a personal force field, Doom thwarts all attacks and counterattacks. The battle ends with Sinestro's head under Doom's boot. Now Sinestro sees and respects the intellect and power of Dr. Doom and grants him a yellow ring.

"Victor Von Doom, you have the ability to instill great fear in others. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." Doom is amazed. He has never felt such power coursing though his body before, and for just a moment, his lust for power is satisfied, but only for a moment. And knowing that Hal Jordan and the Avengers have been trying to convince the Green Lantern Guardians to bestow Thor with a Green Lantern Ring, Doom's new power will soon be surpassed by one whose power does not outweigh his own already. He must have another ring, or a powerful ally of some sort. Why not both?

Sinestro, though strong, will not voluntarily submit to Doom's commands the way Doom likes. It must be someone else. A brute. Someone ill of wit. The Hulk! The rage monster of Earth. He will make for the most excellent living weapon ever known to the universe, with the right stimulation. He once leveled Superman himself, after the destruction Sakaar, but that was at record strength, driven by the most monstrous pain one could experience. So what could put him back at that peak? A Red Lantern Ring, a collector of rage. But Bruce Banner's blood is where the Hulk lays dormant, and for him to bear a red ring would be to destroy the Hulk. Giving Banner a red ring would surely cause him to convulse and die taking the Hulk along with him. But that can be fixed. If Sinestro forged a new ring for Dr. Doom, Atrocitus can forge one special just for Banner. So Doom goes to the Red lantern Corps to access the tool necessary for his plan.

Due to the history between the red and yellow lanterns, his new attire irks the members of the Red Lantern Corps. The first many adversaries are thwarted off by Doom without a second thought, but his ease of his journey comes to a halt with Atrocitus, the leader and creator of the Red Lantern Corps. He opens his bloody mouth to bark at Doom but is interrupted.

"Save your energy. I have no quarrel with you," the tired Doom says, cautious not anger him any more, "I now share with you an opportunity to defeat all of our earth native enemies without so much as lifting a finger." This gets his interest.

"Go on," he grumbles. Atrocitus grows an ear to ear smile of blood lust when Doom lets him in on the plot.

"You had my attention. Now you have my curiosity."

In order to not alter Bruce Banner's blood, this new ring would have to be manipulated and altered drastically. It takes time, but together, the two eventually forge two red rings. One for Doom and another that will adapt to Banner's blood without destroying the Hulk. In carrying out this plan, Doom must return to earth alone. Atrocitus, and Sinestro for that matter, being seen accompanying him would only attract attention.

With the special red ring, he goes to Brazil where Bruce has been hiding from the Hulk recently. Banner has not had a single incident for an entire year, but the personal affairs the Hulk's alter ego are of no importance. Bruce is alone in a cheap apartment when Doom busts the door down. It lands flat kicking up dust everywhere. What a nasty little rat hole to be living in. Bruce leaps back and his heart rate monitor starts beeping. His dog growls immediately in loyal protection of his master but shuts up at Doom's cold, metal glare. Bruce's monitor beeps faster. Doom's face shifts from the dog, whose fear now empowers him, to Bruce.

He opens his steel hand to reveal the Red Lantern Ring. He simply says to Bruce, "You know how this ring works. Put it on and relieve yourself of the Hulk."

With that, Doom sets the ring down on a small table and leaves. Bruce lets tears go. He is faced with the most daunting decision. He can destroy the Hulk, relieving one of the greatest burdens, and become an even greater threat to Earth, or he can keep his struggle which has been weighing on him more than ever. He is terrified of both possibilities. He spends all night awake. Time after time, he would reach over and pick up the ring, hold it for a moment, and drop it back in place, trembling the whole time. Twice that night, the ring encircled the end of his middle finger and was then thrown across the room. His dog tried to console him many times, but this problem was too big to be fixed by companionship. This goes on for two days and nights. For two days he does not eat drink or leave his apartment.

He just stays there, looking at the Red Lantern Ring, until he finally thinks to himself, "Steven Rogers does not face problems like this. Donald Blake gets to be a god. Tony Stark is a billionaire. He doesn't know the meaning of the word struggle. I am the only Avenger that has to put up with the Hulk's bullshit." He eventually stands, knees shaking.

He picks up the ring in his trembling hands and says to it, "Please fix me," and with tears rolling down face, he puts on the ring.

"Bruce Banner of Earth, there is great rage within you. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps." Now, Bruce Banner knows about how these things work. The Hulk should be destroyed with his blood, but that's not what's happening. The ring is only provoking the Hulk.

"But... why?" was his last thought before the Hulk stole the rest his life.

Doom watched from a distance as Hulk ripped half of the apartment building out of the foundations. "The Avengers will soon be here as will the Justice League, and once Hulk kills them off, the earth will tremble," he said to himself. And sure enough, he was right. Superman, Spiderman, and all the others showed up and tried futilely to stop the Red Lantern Hulk. But Thor was not there, and neither was Hal Jordan.

That day was the day of the Odinsleep, so Thor was in Asgard. And Hal was talking with the Guardians. "He is already the protector of Asgard," Hal argued, "Assigning a pair of Lanterns to protect that sector is redundant. Plus, two parties with two different agendas for the protection of the same place has made things volatile. You tried to remedy that by making Balder the Brave one of Asgard's Lanterns. But that only put him between a rock and a hard place on whose orders to follow. Making Thor Asgard's Green Lantern is the last and only logical choice." The Guardians still denied Thor a ring. You know how stubborn old people can be.

Now, if Superman had not been crushed by the Hulk for the second time, he would have gotten word to Hal himself. The Flash would be fast enough except for the fact that he cannot fly, so Wonder Woman was to reach the Green Lantern base herself. It took a while, and many heroes were demolished by the Hulk in her absence, but she eventually made the long trip there. And with the news of the Red Lantern Hulk, the elders were convinced that granting Thor a Green Lantern Ring was the only option to avoid the eventual destruction of many worlds. So the powerful new ring is forged just for Thor and Mjolnir.

The ring travels faster than Hal and Wonder Woman but in a different direction. They are headed to earth, hoping that not all of their friends are dead. The ring is headed for Asgard. Just as it was a long journey to the Green Lantern Corps, it is a long journey back.

After approximately four earth hours, the ring makes it to Asgard at the end of the Odinsleep. Thor, being on Asgard, does not know of his friends' plight. He is walking away from a satisfying feast when the ring appears to him. He is confused. The ring that he has been making his case for so long, now just shows up out of nowhere. Shocked, he suspects this to be of Loki's trickery. This ring is definitely not the ring belonging to Hal Jordan of earth, so to whom could it belong? Perplexed, Thor sits and tries to judge the integrity of this ring.

Meanwhile on earth, Wonder Woman and her unbreakable rope are strangling the Red Lantern Hulk while Green Lantern tries to hold him down. With ease, the Hulk grabbed the rope and lashed it with Wonder Woman over his head and to the ground. He then proceeded to launch his enormous fist toward her, which most likely would have killed her had Green Lantern not pulled her out of the way. He splits the ground, causing an earthquake. Recognizing that he missed his target, the Hulk looks up at Green Lantern who composed an incredible fist that matches the Hulk's. The Hulk roars in his extremely heightened rage and throws his powerful arm at Hal, armed with the Red Lantern Ring. To his surprise, a red glowing fist, much larger than his, hits the floating, green man for Hulk, sending him concussed at least a mile and a half away. Hulk turns around in rage to see his new opponent, but there is no one there. He turns again. He is still alone with the forest. He looks at the puny ring he noticed earlier, stuck on his middle finger.

"This must be where red hand came from," he muttered drawing slightly on Bruce Banner's ability to think. He smirks. This ring must be why Hulk feels so much stronger than usual. It makes him angrier. At that very moment the floating, green man returns from behind and throws something at Hulk's head. It really has its effect. Hulk stumbles a little bit, but immediately looks up at his returning opponent. Something is different. This isn't the same floating, green man. This is Thor dressed up like the floating green man. Thor is in for a surprise.

"Thor thinks he can smash Hulk, but Hulk is the strongest there is!" he roars. Hulk jumps at Thor. If Hulk did not have a lantern ring, which permits flight, Thor would have responded quickly with his new power, but before he can even think, the Hulk is on him. Four enraged punches to the face and a giant knee to the gut. By this time Thor uses his ring. He constructs a giant hammer and pummels Hulk back to the ground. In the Hulk's moment of disorientation, Thor summons Mjolnir. Hulk does not know completely what his new ring can do. All he knows for sure is that it makes him stronger and that it changed his color, but Thor knows very well the abilities of a power ring.

Hulk and Thor lock eyes, and at the same moment that Hulk leaps again with his incredible fist locked and ready. Thor swings Mjolnir, striking lightning every which way. While the two great forces continued their battle, Superman, half a mile away, regains consciousness and slowly lifts his battered body from the ground. Having sight and hearing as able as his, he immediately knows what's going on. Thor will need Clark's help soon, but he is too weak right now. The Man of Steel wonders how he could be beaten so easily by the unthinking ogre.

Doom smirks at the look on Clark's face. Doom is a ways off in a currently vacant Brazilian village but still sees Clark Kent's struggle. In this state, Doom could finish off Superman for good. At the moment his attention is elsewhere. Both Superman and Doom look towards the battle and at the magnificent crack of thunder meeting the Hulk's radiating body.

Thor is doing everything he can to keep his distance, but the Hulk, now discovering his hidden ability for flight, nearly takes Thor's head off multiple times.

"I need the Avengers."

Thor throws his hammer and fires the strongest concussive blast his will can muster simultaneously. Both projectiles meet their target and save him enough time to leave the Hulk's sight. Just before Thor leaves to look for any ally that may be left, he takes a note from Sue Storm and constructs an airtight bubble around the Hulk's head, cutting off his oxygen. The Hulk has held his breath for extensive periods countless times before, but all those times he took a giant sized gulp of air prior. Now his deprivation has caught him by surprise.

Thor, off in the thick Amazon Forest, shouts for help thinking his adversary is unconscious. He hears a distant, weak response. He recognizes the voice; it is the voice of Steve Rogers. Fearful of his friend's death, Thor races to him knocking many trees down leaving the most obvious path

At the same time, the Hulk presses on the bubble. Not being able to breathe weakens the Hulk, but not by much. He bashes at the bubble around his head a few times before it breaks. He leaps to his feet and looks impatiently for his aggressor. But Thor is nowhere to be found. Angered even further, the Red Lantern Hulk thunders at the top of his lungs, scaring away every insect and small animal around (which is a lot of insects and animals considering that this takes place in a rain forest). Hearing the bellow, Thor works all the more urgently with his ring's medical application. Captain America will survive, assuming he doesn't take on the Hulk again, but his shield is still cracked. Meanwhile, Princess Diana, Reed Richards and the injured Hal Jordan tend to Superman.

"This is like fighting 10 Doomsdays at once," says Superman.

"You heal very quickly," Reed responds.

Superman sits up, "Thor will need us as soon as possible."

"Wait," Hal interrupted, "I have an idea. A while back I and a few others were at Stark's place, and he got a little tipsy, and he started was showing off some of his suits. He got this one that looked more like a suit for Thor. He said that when he collects things he also improves them or something like that, and when he received Asgardian tech he had to make it into a Thor suit with an axe-hammer. He said it could fly and shoot lightning and teleport and everything Thor could do, and I think it would fit you Supes."

Suddenly Flash and Spiderman stumble out of the thick brush with Batman slumped over their shoulders. "Oh finally we found someone," said Spiderman fatigued, "okay, Flash and I were able to stay out Hulk's way, but he just grazed Bats once. He's bleeding a lot, and we think his skull and his back are broken." Superman examines Bruce with his X-ray vision, all awaiting the diagnosis.

Elsewhere, Captain America stands up to look for others and regroup. Thor speeds off to handle the Hulk again. Fortunately he returns to find that Martian Manhunter and Vision had kept the Hulk in place while he was tending to Rogers.

"Thor," says MM telepathically, "Hulk's ring is different from any other. It affects his blood in a way that neither of us can phase through it, and I suspect it has other unique applications as well." At that moment, Vision leaps with incredible speed grabbing Hulk by the brain and turning him around.

"Uppercut, now," commands MM, and Thor swings his mighty mallet and simultaneously constructs and drops an immense weight from above. The concussed Hulk stumbles for a moment, and Vision and MM both fire their lasers at Hulk's ring in this opportune moment. While Thor reengages Hulk, they find to their surprise that the ring only absorbs their energy.

Off in the distance, Doom smiles at his handiwork.

Not having time to assess how or why that happened, MM and Vision try to hold back Hulk's arms in order to give Thor another opportunity to strike. But their efforts are futile. The Hulk simply claps both bodies on Thor's sides. They are out of commission for the moment. Thor brushes it off and swings Mjolnir at Hulk. Hulk catches the hammer, but Thor constructs a fist from below launching the Hulk into the air. Then a chain to whip him back down only to take a thunderous blow.

With Hulk in the air, Thor summons a powerful storm, but out of nowhere, Shazam comes flying in and launches Ben Grimm toward the Hulk. Ben clobbers the Hulk in his jaw but has little effect. The Hulk grabs him by the head and whips him around toward the ground. (Keep in mind, from the time Shazam threw Ben to when Ben hit the ground, only a split second has gone by.) Now Hulk truly realizes his ability for flight and picks up a new advantage. He races toward Shazam who had stopped in flight after throwing the Thing. Shazam speeds down toward Thor, Vision and MM who await with an incredible sucker punch.

While that's happening, Superman is suiting up in the Thor suit with Green Lantern.

"This power is incredible," noted Superman.

"So I've heard," said Hal.

Superman picks up the hammer, "Nothing can stand our way now."

The hammer raised above his head, Superman teleports Hal and himself to Brazil. They arrive to see that despite Thor's new power, he cannot prevent Hulk from pummeling those around. The other heroes like Shazam and Martian Manhunter have again learned that at the moment, only Thor is effective against Hulk. Everyone else is simply an audience. Just as Hulk constructs an incredible axe and swings, Superman steps in and matches the massive blade with his own. The resistance he puts up angers Hulk further, and releasing another incredible roar he receives a thunderous strike on the skull from Mjolnir. Thor constructs a chain and spins the Hulk around to face his first adversary. Then Superman swings the axe of his new weapon towards Hulk's spine like a lumber/jack chopping down a tree. But just before he hits his mark a yellow claw streaks across the sky and latches onto Superman's head throwing him into the ground. It's Doom.

Everything stands silent for a moment until the Hulk turns around to smash his next victim. He raises his mighty fists into the air, and Doom simply points at himself and says, "ally." Then he points at Thor and says, "foe." Hulk's ring flashes, and he turns back around to face Thor yet again.

"Do you see these rings Kal?" Doom flips Superman off, "These rings put me above you. These make better than you. These rings give me more power than you've ever seen me with before. All I have to do to become stronger is to acknowledge the fact that I could die today and fear it, or just get caught up in a blood lust. So just when you think you've gained the advantage you will have never been so wrong."

Doom constructs a cast around Superman's hammer to prevent him from swinging it while he delivers a kryptonite studded punch. In just a split second, Superman recovers and uses his other fist to bash the cast open. He swings the hammer down just for Doom to catch it. They both struggle for a moment, but Superman simply summons thunder knocking Doom off his balance. Martian Manhunter tries to step back in by shifting himself to incredible strength. He tackles Doom, but the Hulk picks him up above his head and rips his waist from his torso. With Doom still getting up, Superman brings his hammer down on him with all the strength he can muster. Inexplicably, Doom catches the hammer again. Superman is still pushing down, and it starts glowing red and yellow. Doom stands up with the it still in hand, and constructs weights around Superman's hands and feet and a helmet around his head. Superman pulls back to swing again, but with just a thought Doom sends him to Ysmault to be dealt with without his hammer. However, Superman being as strong as he is resists and breaks the constructs, and Doom knows that they are broken. He summons Metallo with the head of a Doom-bot to join the fight.

Meanwhile, Hulk and Thor continue their stalemate battle. Thor constructs a cast around Hulk's head and pulls it down to meet Mjolnir's uppercut. Hulk responds with a punch that sends Thor hundreds of yards away creating a large crater. Hulk turns around to see Superman losing badly to Metallo and Doom.

"I came prepared Kal," shouts Doom.

He kicks the blood covered Superman with glowing red knives from his boot. Just then Thor gathers all his might and whips his hammer through Hulk's chest causing an enormous explosion of thunder and green light. Normally this wouldn't affect a red lantern any more than losing a leg would, but Hulk's ring had been modified to not alter his blood to that extent. So the Hulk falls for a while as he heals. This gives Thor the opportunity to shatter Metallo's kryptonite core. He hadn't really thought through where the pieces would go, however. This does more harm than good as some of the shards pierce Superman's skin.

Just then, Doom constructs a large knife and launches it towards Thor's back before he can gear up to finish off Metallo. At the last possible moment, Spiderman leaps between Thor and the blade, on Cap's que, with what remains of his shield. Both he and Thor go tumbling off to the side. Doom takes advantage of the moment to finish off Superman. He turns around to find that Superman is not there anymore. Frantically, he looks around for the man of steel, and sees that Flash had carried him off to the side where Cyborg and Dr. Strange were picking the kryptonite pieces out of his body, and he was just coming to. In a fit of rage, Doom roars and flies towards them at a frightening speed, until his head meets the Thing's rock fist. He falls to the ground seriously disoriented. Shazam wraps his arms around Doom releasing all of the electric energy he can in that moment launching him toward Green Lantern who constructs an axe. Doom's impact on the ground results in a massive crater. There's a moment of silence. Neither Hulk nor Doom stir. Did the heroes just win? Thor and Superman regain their composure and come see Doom fallen. Then Doom's fingers twitch and Hulk's ring flashes. Simultaneously and without warning, Doom and the Hulk open their eyes and jump to their feet ready for the next round. Hulk leaps towards Superman, Thor, Cyborg and Dr. Strange to tackle them. He pulls them all into his mighty chest crushing them and crashes into the side of the nearest mountain. Thor and Superman take it, but Cyborg and Strange are for all intents and purposes out of the question.

Back at the scene, Doom forms chains around Shazam's neck and, with lightning speed, whips his head through the Thing's chest. He turns around to face Vision, Green Lantern, Spiderman, Flash and Wonder Woman. Spiderman leads by swinging on a web from Dooms left arm to try and dampen an immediate counterattack. Wonder Woman and Vision follow. Wonder Woman throws a direct punch, but Doom just slaps her to the side. Vision attempts the same, but this time Doom catches him by the throat. Vision tries to become intangible, but Doom inexplicably maintains his grip. He then uses Vision's body as a bat to swat Spiderman, who was just coming around Doom's other side. This takes them both out of the question. Wonder Woman is back on her feet. She joins Green Lantern and Flash. The trio is at a loss. There is nothing they can do to even scratch Doom. Flash tries for one last shot. He zips toward Doom and throws a decent punch. Doom responds with a punch to the gut. Typically Flash would continue throwing and dodging punches, but something is wrong. With Doom right in front of him he can't move with his usual speed.

"Is something wrong Flash?" Doom smirks menacingly. Flash punches again, but nothing happens.

"You may find that your 'speed force' doesn't work properly within range of my armor." Adrenaline rushes through Flashes body as he backs away in pure terror. Doom laughs, "I can feel your fear!"

Just then, Thor, Superman, Hulk and the unconscious, battered bodies of Cyborg and Strange teleport back to the scene. Thor, Hulk and Superman are still beating each other half to death, until Doom fires a power beam of energy knocking Thor out of the rumble. Realizing where he is, Thor gears back to launch Mjolnir at Doom. Doom gears back to respond, but Green Lantern swings a two ton weight at Doom from behind giving Thor the opening he needs. He throws his mighty mallet which knocks Doom over.

At that very moment, the Hulk finds his opening and grabs Superman by the leg. He becomes the Hulk's battering ram against Thor. This concusses them both for the time being. Right before Hulk delivers the final blow, Doom orders him to take care of Flash, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. Hulk ignores him at first, but then the ring flashes and the giant obeys his master. Doom wants the honor of finishing off his most powerful adversaries yet.

Focusing on Green Lantern first, Hulk jumps towards him. Wonder Woman tries to step in pulling Hulk off his trajectory. But in return Hulk bites her leg off and throws her at Flash. Green Lantern constructs a brace around the Hulk's upper body in an attempt to push him back, but the Hulk just uses it to pull himself closer to Hal. He rips apart the brace and leaps. He smashes Green Lantern into the Amazon River causing giant splash. Hulk dives in after him causing an even bigger splash.

Simultaneously, the Flash pulls the recovering Thor and Superman out of the way of Doom's finalizing energy beams.

"Leave me to my victory Flash," Doom commands. Flash knows that he can't lug two unconscious grown men around at the speed of light forever. Then a knocked out and clearly injured Hal Jordan is launched out of the water and lands on the ground nearby. Thor and Superman start to regain themselves yet again when the Hulk joins the scene. It becomes clear that the heroes can't win.

"Well Flash, just give up. There's no point in keeping up this. Just give me my victory," Doom says. Then a stroke of sheer luck. In this time of hopeless emergency Flash, the fastest man alive, becomes the new host for Captain Universe, bestowing upon him incredible cosmic power. Doom and Hulk both take a step back unsure of what to make of the situation. Thor and Superman stand up and take in a deep breath for one last round. With the cosmic power to protect his speed force from Doom's devices, Flash starts with speed of light punch that significantly knocks Doom out of the immediate vicinity leaving a massive dent in his armor. Then Superman gets just close enough to Hulk to distract him while Flash and Thor strike him from opposite sides. Winded, Hulk backhands Superman. Then, Doom returns with damaged armor. He fires his energy beams at Thor who puts up his hammer to receive. This lasts only for a moment though as Flash tackles Doom in the air and smacks him far off. He chases after Doom and fires blast after concussive blast at his head. Doom then constructs a thick cast around Flashes body and whips him at the ground. Then Superman shows up at that same instant right behind Doom to strike him on the back. This sends him hurtling toward Flash who greets him with a cosmic powered punch. Doom falls to the ground then staggers to get up. Flash grabs Doom on either side of his head and looks him in the eyes with anger. They both crash into the ground. Flash uses his new powers as Captain Universe to manipulate the metal Doom's armor is made of to soft gold which won't take a single hit from Superman. He calls out for Superman to strike Doom on the head. Superman hesitates.

"Well?!" Flash shouts standing there with Doom's beaten head in his hands.

"That would kill him," Superman responds calmly as he glides to the ground. "We beat him. He's done."

Flash realizes what he is doing and drops Doom. Doom falls to the ground completely defeated. Superman throws him over his shoulder and hands Flash his axe-hammer.

"What's this for?" he asks.

"Thor is still brawling with Hulk over there and I think I know how we can beat him, but you have to be the one to do it."

Meanwhile, Thor is still brawling with Hulk. Thor may have incredible endurance, but he has taken so many major hits, and the Hulk is only getting stronger. Thor constructs weights around Hulk's feet and pulls them back over Hulk's head where Thor smacks Hulk dead center in the forehead spewing thunder everywhere. Although effective, this angers the Hulk even further. He grabs Thor by the torso and pulls his fist back to finally end his puny life with a single punch. Thor squirms. Just as Hulk starts to move his fist forward, Flash races out of nowhere wielding the axe-hammer. With the blade moving at the speed of light, he cuts the Hulk's hand clean off. This disconnects the ring from the rest of his body. As a result, the Hulk stumbles back, cools down and loosens his grip on Thor. After a few moments he lets go of Thor completely and shrinks in size. Eventually he passes out and reverts to a sleeping Bruce Banner with a bloody stump at the end of his arm.

It is over. The three heroes look at each other and exchange glances. A look of relief. They have all felt this feeling before, the feeling of victory and peace, but it has never been this satisfying. However, happiness soon leaves them as they look around at their fallen comrades. Billy Batson, Ben Grimm, Hal Jordan, everyone. The price of this victory is so high it is heart wrenching.


End file.
